KO
by LaylaBinx
Summary: All he knew was that he was flat on his back, smelled like beer, and the whole left side of his face was covered in blood. That was his last coherent thought before darkness claimed him again. Jensen/Cougar fluff! SLASH! :D


**Hello all! I'm ashamed of how obsessed with this pairing I've become O.o Like, I can't get anything done because my mind is constantly overrun with Jensen/Cougar fan fic ideas -.-; Damn you sexy pairing! Also, I made Cougar talk more in this story; hopefully its not too OOC =S Anyway, here ya go! Hope you all like it! :D**

**I own nothing! Damn...=/**

* * *

"I think that girl over there is checking me out." Jensen said, glancing up over the edge of his beer glass to lock eyes with the dark haired woman in the corner.

"You think every girl is checking you out." Roque muttered, dropping another card onto the table and receiving a soft chuckle from both Pooch and Cougar.

"Uh yeah, because I'm awesome." The younger man insisted, glancing back at the woman again. She smiled seductively, dark eyes lined with even darker eyeliner, and tossed him a wink. Jensen smiled back and felt his face flush. "Okay, tell me someone else saw that."

"Well, if you think you're such a stud then why don't you go buy her a drink?" Clay suggested, laying down an Ace much to the dismay of Pooch and Roque.

"Are you serious?" Jensen asked, half in disbelief and half in hope. "You really think I stand a chance?"

"Sure, get a woman drunk enough and everyone stands a chance." Roque offered, laughing a bit when Jensen pouted.

"Okay, ignoring you." The younger man shot back, turning to Pooch and Cougar. "What do you guys think?"

"I say why not? The worst that can happen is she'll tell you no." Pooch shrugged half-heartedly and laid down another Ace. Roque swore softly under his breath and Clay chuckled. Cougar smirked slightly and said nothing, finishing his beer.

"Fair enough." Downing the rest of his beer for a confidence booster, Jensen pushed himself away from the table and stood, casting one last look at the woman before going up to the bar. He ordered two drinks, guessing on the second, and made his way back across that bar, ignoring the comments of his teammates as he passed.

The woman was gorgeous, by far one of the most attractive in this shit-hole of a bar, and she grinned at him as he approached. She was wearing a skin-tight red dress that showed off an impressive view of her legs and a not to shabby view of her cleavage as well. She flipped her hair over one shoulder as Jensen stopped at the table, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Hello." She greeted him, her voice thick with an accent he couldn't quite place. This far into South America, she could have been from just about anywhere.

"Hiya!" Jensen greeted back, immediately wanting to kick himself for such a silly first impression. He winced slightly, trying to cover it up with a smile. "Thought you might want a drink." He offered her the other drink in his hand, setting it down on the table and moving to sit down next to her. Before he ever made it to the stool, a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, spinning him around abruptly. The man was easily a foot taller than him and he didn't look at all happy about Jensen being there.

"What the fuck do you think you're trying to pull?" He growled, glancing between the woman the the blond in front of him.

Now would be a really good time to keep his mouth shut, to simply walk away and let the situation dissolve into nothing but a misunderstanding. When the hell had he ever let that happen? "Just buying the lady a drink." He smiled amicably, noticing the appearance of at least three other men of equal stature suddenly materialize behind the first man. "Apparently I've crossed some kind of line?"

"She's my fiance." The man growled again, his grip on Jensen's shoulder increasing to the point where the younger man was biting back a wince. The woman looked down suddenly, her sex appeal now seemingly like an Achiles heel. "You've crossed a major fucking line you little prick."

He could feel eyes on his back, knowing full well that his teammates were watching the scene progress and preparing to step in if need be. It was a comforting thought but he wasn't about to let someone else fight his battles. He could settle this himself. "Alright, look man, my mistake." He held his hands up innocently. "Won't happen again."

"You got that right!" Had Jensen not been trained in Spec-Ops for the past four years, he probably wouldn't have been able to avoid the punch that was thrown at him. The man swung hard and fast, barely missing him, before throwing another wild punch. Jensen managed to avoid it for the most part but there was still the matter of the man's friends who looked like they were ready to jump in at any minute. Jensen braced himself, knowing this could get ugly quick.

"Jensen!" A loud voice barked from behind him and everything seemed to stop all at once. Clay was standing, his shoulders straight and his eyes locked on the youngest member of his team. "That's enough." It wasn't for him, it was for the other men he was up against. The whole Spec-Ops thing didn't come up a lot but it definitely came in handy in a bar fight such as this one. Clay was trying to settle this before things got even worse.

Keeping his eyes on the man in front of him, he nodded stiffly. "Yes sir." He scanned the faces of the men ready to rip him to shreds and turned, making his way back to his table. He didn't make it very far. There was a sudden crack against the side of his head, a flash of mind-numbing pain, and then nothing but darkness.

**OOOOO**

Consciousness came in dull, swirling waves, words and voices mixing together above him and making it hard to focus. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at something wet, and tried to make sense of anything that had just happened. He could hear yelling, loud voices calling names and barking orders at the same time. Through the haze, he could just barely make out the forms of Roque and Pooch as they struggled with two of the men and Clay pinning the main one to a table. Cougar was crouched above him protectively, daring anyone to come any closer. The woman was off to one side, crying into her hands and covering her mouth. Cougar shot her look and muttered something very unflattering in Spanish.

"Wha-" Jensen tried to say something but he felt like he was stuck in a bubble, his senses dulled and hazy.

Cougar looked down immediately, something like relief flashing through his eyes. "Jensen." He said, his voice echoing around in the blond's head.

Jensen opened his mouth again to say something, anything, but no words came out. Instead, a confused groan peeled itself out of his mouth and fell uselessly into the open air. "Ow..." He mumbled, blinking through the wetness once more. It was hard enough to see but blurry redness certainly wasn't helping.

"-sen...!" Someone called above him, far away and muffled. He was pretty sure it was Cougar but he didn't have the vocal capabilities to respond at that moment. All he knew was that he was flat on his back, smelled like beer, and the whole left side of his face was covered in blood. That was his last coherent thought before darkness claimed him again.

**OOOOO**

"-ensen..."

He felt his body twitch as his mind slowly came to some form of consciousness. Everything hurt, he felt like a bunch of really pissed off hornets had been set loose inside his skull.

"Jensen." There was a light tap against the side of his face, fingertips drumming softly against his cheekbone, and his eyes squeezed shut a little tighter instinctively. The fingers didn't move and the drumming persisted. Finally, with a muffled groan, he managed to open his eyes slowly, blinking up at a swirling ceiling fan and a cowboy hat.

"Jensen." Oh, Cougar. The younger man blinked, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. He was no longer in the bar, in fact he was pretty sure he was back in the hotel room. The scratchy material of the cheap comforter on the bed rubbed against the back of his head, increasing his discomfort. He frowned, wincing at the same time and started to close his eyes.

"Hey." Cougar said from above him, tapping the side of his face a little more forcefully.

"Ngh..." Jensen groaned, trying to move away from the repetitive tapping but failing miserably. Any kind of movement sent the world into a tailspin and his already aching head throbbed with renewed vengeance. He blinked a few more times, managing to squirm his way past the nauseating dizziness and focus on the man above him. "Coug?" He asked, wishing the man would stay in one place instead of splitting into two people.

"Yes." The older man said simply, flicking on the lamp next to the bed. Jensen immediately cringed and closed his eyes, shying away from the brightness. "Sorry." Cougar apologized softly, taking off his hat and setting it over the top of the lap so that it dulled some of the light. He looked back down at the cringing blond, waiting until Jensen adjusted to the light. "Look at me."

Jensen frowned again and blinked up at him. "What?"

"Look at me." Cougar repeated, moving a little closer to get a better look at him. "You have a concussion."

Jensen stilled, his breath nearly hitching in his chest as the older man leaned closer, looking into his eyes carefully and judging the reaction. He could smell the sniper's cologne through the haze of beer and it helped clear his senses minutely. Apparently satisfied with whatever he was looking for, Cougar leaned back but stayed close. "How do you feel?"

Jensen considered this for a minute before answering. "Like Babe Ruth tried to make a home run with my skull." He muttered, wincing as the words made his jaw hurt. He could smell dried blood and felt something taped to the hairline above his ear. His left eye was a bit swollen and he wouldn't have been a bit surprised if he had a black eye.

"Yeah, well beer bottles will do that to you." Cougar replied simply, standing and making his way to the restroom, rustling around in a bag for something.

Jensen tried to focus on what he was doing, make sense of the spinning room around him, but he couldn't. He felt his eyes begin to slip closed again. The bed shifted suddenly and there was a none-to-gentle pinch on his shoulder. He jerked awake suddenly and gasped. "Ow...!"

"No sleeping with concussions." Cougar reminded him. "You know that."

"I was sleeping till now with no problems." He whined, wanting nothing more than to slip back into the painless darkness he'd been in earlier.

"No, you were unconscious earlier. There's a difference." Cougar nudged him again and Jensen opened his eyes to see the older man offering him a bottle of water and some painkillers.

Jensen pushed himself up on his elbows, working to sit all the way up. He almost made it before the sudden increase in vertigo caused him to pitch violently to the side and nearly topple off the bed. Had it not been for Cougar's quick reaction, he was pretty sure he would have wound up on the floor for the second time that night.

"Easy." The older man breathed in his ear, holding him tightly to keep him from falling off the bed. He could feel Jensen gripping his arms painfully but he said nothing.

"Ah shit..." Jensen groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning into Cougar's hold. "Bad idea...bad idea...bad fucking idea..."

"I've got you." Cougar reassured him, keeping his arms around the younger man and offering him stability.

Jensen took a few shaky breaths, trying his best to fight past the waves of dizziness that swayed back and forth through him. He felt like he was stuck on a rowboat in the middle of an ocean. He tried to steady his breathing, hoping it would steady everything else, but it wasn't helping much. Cougar shifted slightly and Jensen clung to him more fiercely. "Don't move...please don't move..."

"I won't." The older man promised, shifting a bit more so he was further on the bed. They were silent for a few minutes, nothing filling the room except for the sounds of street below.

"Shit..." Jensen breathed, his voice shaking. "I can't focus on anything...the entire fucking room is spinning..." There was another brief silence and then another slight shift on Cougar's part. "What are-" Jensen started but stopped when the older man suddenly leaned forward and brushed his lips across the blonde's. Jensen stilled instantly, opening his eyes in confusion. It wasn't a bad sensation, quite the opposite in fact, but he couldn't shake the abrupt turn their situation had taken. "Cougar?" He asked softly, not sure what to say.

"Focus on this." The older man said by way of explanation, leaning in and kissing him again.

That was all the invitation Jensen needed. He kissed back softly, entranced by new direction the evening had taken. He focused on the smell of the older man's cologne, the fading taste of beer on his breath, the way his heart was pounding so loud in his ear he almost couldn't hear anything else. It was intoxicating, exciting, and had his head not been hurting so bad he couldn't see straight, it probably would have been very arousing as well.

Cougar moved just a bit, leaning forward and pushing Jensen back onto the bed. He kept one hand pressed against the blonde's chest, preventing him from moving, and pulled away. "Better?"

Jensen managed a half-smile. "You could say that..." He winced as his head throbbed persistently but managed to look up at the sniper. "Where did that come from?"

Cougar shrugged one shoulder. "I thought about it for a while." He said simply, keeping his gaze on the younger man. "But it was harder to ignore when that puta in the bar was eyeing you."

Jensen smiled again, his head not aching quite as bad now. "Well, I'd take you over her any day." Cougar gave him a half smile before handing him the painkillers and water again. Re-thinking his previous actions and no in a hurry to repeat them, Jensen remained laying down and swallowed the pills in one gulp. He looked around the room briefly. "Not that I'm complaining of the company but where are the others?"

Cougar shrugged again and took the water bottle from him. "Probably still at the bar. Those men threatened to follow you."

"Great." Jensen muttered, looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't worried though, Clay and the others were dangerous enough to deal with but Cougar was fucking deadly when it came to his team mates. And considering he had just staked his claim on the younger man, he was pretty sure any attempt to start something else by the other men would be avoided. If they were smart, that is. Cougar could probably kill them in more ways than they knew how to die. He felt his eyes start to grow heavy again and he blinked, trying to stay awake.

"Its okay." Cougar said above him, noticing his plight. "I'll wake you up in an hour." He leaned down, kissing the blond softly once more.

"I'll look forward to it." Jensen teased, grinning slightly before allowing his eyes to close and letting his aching body relax back against the pillows. Concussion aside, he couldn't really complain about the way the night had ended.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :D Let me know what you think!**


End file.
